Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to active compound combinations, in particular within a fungicide composition, which comprises (A) a difluoromethyl-nicotinic indanyl carboxamide of formula (I) and a further fungicidally active compound (B). Moreover, the invention relates to a method for curatively or preventively controlling the phytopathogenic fungi of plants or crops, to the use of a combination according to the invention for the treatment of seed, to a method for protecting a seed and not at least to the treated seed.
Description of Related Art
It is already known that certain difluoromethyl-nicotinic indanyl carboxamides can be used as fungicides (see WO 2014/095675).
Since the ecological and economic demands made on modern active ingredients, for example fungicides, are increasing constantly, for example with respect to activity spectrum, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, formation of residues and favourable manufacture, and there can also be problems, for example, with resistances, there is a constant need to develop novel fungicidal compositions which have advantages over the known compositions at least in some areas.